Shy Gentleman
by Tiigerliily
Summary: A short story about Vitally Rzeznik's life.   Rzeznik/Fang-Yin
1. Chapter 1

Shy Gentleman

Message Of Melissa.

Saturday morning, grey clouds cover the sky. I just got myself a cup of coffee and sit down in the luxury red chair.

I rub my hand along the velvet armrest. With my other hand I hold the hot cup and decide to take a sip. The bitter, hot liquid does me well.

I'm glad I finally have a day off. I think I've spend 5 days in my office, without getting any sleep! Though, if you include the times I fell asleep on my desk while having nightmares about great disasters and betrayers I think I've slept about 8 hours.

While finishing my drink I watch the skyline of the Corridor, the most modern and organized district of Pacific City. We, the Shai-Gen, rule here. We protect our beloved citizens like they're our own children. We do good work.

I lick my lips, slowly.

I want the city to stay the way it is right now. Clean, peaceful, no riots or anarchists. I feel like a king here in my skycraper, an enormous apartment with plenty of bookcases, a whole sea of space, comfortable furniture, a wall of glass to show me the great view and the best security system you could ever imagine.

Everything I need is between these walls. Knowledge, safety, comfort and beauty. There's even more. I have a huge piano where I can practice my musical skills on, paintings from grandmasters such as Van Gogh and a Full HD Flatscreen television.

I strech my neck satisfied, closing my eyes, pleased with the fact I own everything I need.

A clear, tinkling sound. The doorbell of my living area. There's only one person who can enter the upper gallery without getting shot by my security guards, Melissa Fang-Yin!

I hurry through the large living room. I realize this place is actually huge.

I open the oak door, full of excitement.

''Melissa!''

I kiss the beautiful Asian woman on both of her cheeks. She smiles her most charming smile.

''Vitally Rzeznik!''

Her voice entchants me, every time I hear her.

''Come in, Melissa.''

The lovely lady steps in and I quickly close the door. You never know who's watching.

The woman giggles. ''Still in the peignoir, mister Rzeznik?''

I blush and I look down. I'm still wearing my satin red bathrobe!

''Melissa, I just woke up, about an hour ago. I was very tired, since the Agency killed those amateurish Gang Bosses we of the security department have to work overtime.''

Fang-Yin nods, slightly amused.

''Wearing anything underneath it, mister Rzeznik?''

My blush turns even darker and I pull the bathrobe closer.

''I don't think that is relevant!''

The woman raises her eyebrows. She winks and sais: ''Enough teasing you for today. I'm here 'cause I have a message for you.''

I chuckle.

''Alright. So you are not here to enjoy my company?''

I must admit I feel a little bitter. It's ages ago since I last saw Melissa and I just wanted to drink a cup of coffee together without talking about business.

''Unfortunately not'' she sais as if it really pains her to say. ''I really enjoy your company, Vitally, I dó. But we are not just friends, we are collegues!''

''Okay. So why don't we just sit down on these designer chairs'' I growl, still a little offended.

We sit at the dining table and Melissa shows me some sort of document.

''This.''

She hands it over.

It's too much to read all of it right now so I quickly read my way through the frontpage. It's a dossier about the Agency's activities in the Corridor.

''This is a little concerning'' I suppose.

''Not just 'a little' concerning. And this ain't everything.''

She gives me another bunch of stapled together papers with a familiar face on the front. I shiver.

''But... this is doctor Baltazar Czermenco!'' I sputter. ''He...''

''He just past away. The Agent killed him.''

''He did what?''

''You heard me. He's going to take down all of us.''

I look at the papers with a shocked expression on my face. ''This can't be true.''

''His funeral is Tuesday, but you better stay in your office. I have to go.''

She gives me a gentle kiss on my forehead. A fuzzy feeling fills up every corner of my body. I want to kiss her back but she's already at the door.

''Take a well rest today, Rzeznik. You're going to spend a hell of a time in your office again.''

I walk towards her to open the door but she gestures me to sit down.

''I can let myself out. Bye!''

She walks through the door without saying anything else. I can hear her fading footsteps.

I swallow my dissapointment away when the door closes and the woman disappears. I could've kissed her!

I have a look at the clock. Half past eleven already! I decide to get dressed.

When I brush my teeth in front of the gigantic mirror I see there's some red lipstick sticking near my eyebrow.

The rest of the day I have a pleased an enarmored smile on my face and when I go to bed I dream of Melissa.


	2. Chapter 2

Freaky Phonecall

I hate working during Sundays, I don't dislike it, I absolutely hate it! Sunday is usually the most quiet day of the week, about the only day I dare to go outside. (I don't consider the walk between my apartment and the office as being outside since that voyage only takes me five minutes or so..)

My job is very stressful, specially to a paranoia person like me. Yes, I do admit I'm paranoia, but you should be in the world of the real big guys!

My duty for the Shai-Gen isn't simple: I have to select men for our hit squad. We go through a long process. First the candidates have to show off their fighting skills and prove they're well trained fire-arms. If they do good enough, we test their mental health. It's difficult to measure if those guys are insane or just agressive. If the mental health's okay (we don't care if we have some psychopaths in our team) we do research. We study everything, from their childhood pursuits to their recent activities. If they do or did anything suspected, we have to kill them.

That trial takes ages and if I make one mistake the whole team will be in danger, but because I do my work well we have a hit-squad that can compare to the national army. I'm very proud when I see my soldiers in their black uniforms and balaclavas. But I'm even more fond of the traps I designed.

Three of my traps are installed in Wang's residence, something I'm very proud of. They vary from big, abstract-looking chandliers that fall down if somemone really heavy (like the Agent) walks underneath them to forces of the best trained men on the hit-squad. My favorite trap is the deadly automatic shotgun on the wall of an important hallway.

I open my mailbox. It's empty. I wonder if anyone intercepted my E-mails?

I check the whole Shai-Gen Network but I don't find any flaws or viruses.

I decide to look at the camera images. Not much going on in town. My soldiers are behaving well, partolling down the streets. A riot here and there, nothing serious. No possible dangers for my men.

How the hell can things be so boring when you're a well respected Gang Boss and when your organisation is in war with the Agency? Normally I like to avoid problems, but today I'm ready for some action. I don't know why.

My eye catches a photograph on the wall. Melissa and me, during last year's Christmas party. Didn't she look lovely in that metallic blue Shanghai-dress with a glass of champagne in her left hand?

I rub my hands. That woman has so much beauty, yet a lot of intellect. For her, I'd do anything. Her smile, her voice, her _kiss_...

Anyway! I should fill in these forms...

While I'm doing the paper work, the phone rings. I reconize the telephone number. Mrs. Timbol.

Not that woman!

''Vitally Rzeznik'' I say, not very enthiousiastically.

''Vitally'' sounds on the other side of the line. ''It's mrs. Timbol. Did Melissa tell you...''

''Melissa told me everything about Czermenco'' I interrupt her. ''She...''

''Did she also tell you some Freaks escaped, killing several of our beloved soldiers?''

No! If there's one thing I'm seriously scared of it's an outbreak of the Freaks. I've been in this situation so many times during my nightmares... Those were terrible, I rembember waking up by by own scream, soaked in sweat...

''Vitally? Vitally are you still there?''

''Yes, yes of course ehm... What... This is a disaster!''

''I know. That's why I call yóú. You should make an end to this.''

''What? Me? I'm so not... N-n-n-n-no! I'm not the designated person to do this...''

''I think you are.'' Something in her voice changed, like she knew something about me most other's didn't. Something juicy.

''Oh yeah?'' I ask suspicious. ''Why?''

''Well... They're near the knowledge bank. Melissa is in great danger'' she sais with a smile in her voice. Great, she knew about my weaknesses for Melissa. But this situation was too critical to worry about little reputation problems.

''What the..?''

I check out the camera footage. Unfortunate, my superior is right. Zombie-like creatures running around and killing everything in their way... Very close to Melissa...

I groan. ''This conversation must be a feast for you, huh? Okay. You win. Congrats. I'll send my best troops towards the knowledge bank and I'll get myself an armored car. I'll bring Melissa back home.''

''I'm glad to hear that.''

The woman hung up. Being full of mockery, and full of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Romantic Rainstorm

''Allright. Oxford Street. We're near the knowledge bank'' I assume.

The driver nods.

I sigh and nestle me down in my comfortable car seat again. I could sit here all day. The velvet coating and the heating-system make feel sleepy - not to mention the restful sound of the wipers!

''Knowledge Bank.''

The car stops. Hm, not a very talktative driver. Excellent, that's how I like my staff!

The good man opens the door and I unfold my umbrella. It's a dark red Burberry, a Christmas present from Melissa. I admire her fashion sense. I should've given her something better than those ruby earrings. I never noticed she didn't have her ears pierced!

As I walk the street my shoe touches something dirty. My stomach turns when I see what it actually is, it's the corpse of some Freak, with some bullet holes in it's head! I feel a little dizzy, like I'm going to faint. I try not to vomit and miraculously I don't. When I feel a little better I move along untill I'm at the Knowledge Bank's entrance.

I walk down the red carpet. The enormous sliding doors open automatically. Typically Melissa, the lady has a soft spot grand entrances.

I walk to the reception immediatly and ask for mrs. Fang-Yin.

Even before I'm done talking to the Vietnamese receptionist I hear a voice behind me.

''Vitally!''

I look over my shoulder and melt inside. I know someone in my position should stop having those strong emotions for... well, anyone. I smile and try to ban the romantic feelings out of my thoughts.

''Melissa. I'm glad to see you. I've sent you some troops to kill the Freaks.''

''They succeed'' notes Fang-Yin. ''I saw the battle from my office at the fifth floor. It was slightly amusing, though there was a little too much gore involved for my liking.''

She shivers.

''You should have told me yesterday, about the Freaks'' I whisper in her ear, my voice sounding rather angry. I hate being so harsh on her, especially now when she's so shocked, but she endangered the whole team 'cause she held back information.

''I'm so sorry.'' She blushes. ''I thought it was for your own good. You told me once about your phobia for them so...''

Such a sweet and caring person.

''I have to agree with that'' I say tenderly. ''I'll bring you home, Mrs. Timbol told me so.''  
Melissa's about to say she'd rather say in the well-secured Knowledge Bank, so I add: ''You don't want to upset that lady, do you?''

It's silent for a moment, the only thing we hear is the sound of taps from the receptionist's typewriter.

''Well?''

''No, I guess not. She's my beloved stepmother after all...''

She grabs her Louis handbag, sais goodbye to the Vietnamese receptionist - apparently her name is Hanh - and turns to me as we walk through the door.

''To be honest with you, I'm very relieved that someone takes me home. I...'' Her face turns white when she sees the corpses rotting on the streets. ''I... Just... Just get me away from here!''

I grin as I pull my arm around her. ''Nothing to be scared of, Liss. They're dead already.''

''I won't me surprised if they come to life again, you know, stronger and more fierce than ever before.''

I think about her comment for a while. ''Maybe you're right. But that would be awful. Don't make me think about that, I'd rather have something... more nice on my mind.''

The driver, who had been waiting in the car, notices us and opens the doors.

''You're safe now'' I tell her as soon as Melissa coses herself into the seat.  
''Driver! Bring the lady home, please. Hirlington Street 7.''


	4. Chapter 4

When Life

I look at the beautiful Quartz clock as I arrive in my own living room again. Twelve o'clock, pretty late. I have to go back to work tomorrow, I doubt if staying with Melissa was a good idea.

To be honest, I don't doubt at all. It was amazing, like the good old days! We talked about politics and drunk red wine together, a night that should never be forgotten. A pitty I didn't have the guts to kiss her... Well...

I look at the answering machine and notice I have 3 messages. Quickly I push the faint-hearted thoughts out my mind.

_You have 3 messages. _

_Message one._

_''Hey Rzeznik, Thadeous speaking. I just heard the sad news Czermenco passed away, I can't be at the burial, neither can you, so... Please, strengthen the security-system in the ExPO Center, I wouldn't like to be victim number two! See you matey.''_

Ugh, why is Oakley such an arrogant bastard? He does only care for himself, typically a 'my way or the highway' kind of person! Besides, someone should tell him he can't talk this informal to his collegues. It's not like we're best friends who've known each other for years, after all.

_Message two._

_''Vitally Rzeznik, Zuang Lun Wang speaking. It seems like the winter has fallen over the Shai-Gen corporation, my loyal friend and faithful follower. Please, come to meeting in my skyscraper, right after the poor Baltazar's burial. We all have to talk. You are expected eleven in the morning, be there, there will be honeycakes! Kind regards, my son.''_

Right. Excactly what I needed, another congress! Like my life isn't stressfull enough yet, do they want to break us down? I wonder why I joined a worldwide-feared gang anyway, I should've become a laywer, like father told me.

_Message three._

_''Rzeznik, Colonel Cowell speaking. Wherever you are, it can't be important. Call be back as soon as you hear this message. You heard me. You have my phone number. Call me. Now.''_

But I feel so tired! I'm sure this can wait... Cowell usually exaggerates about the importance of his business. It's time to take a bath and a bed, tomorrow is the time for phone calls.

As I walk to the bathroom my eyes close automatically. This ain't good, I must be over-worked I...

I open the bath tap and light some candles. I take my baths very seriously, everything has to be perfect and the cold glow of CFL's aren't considerd as very atmospheric. I start to undress, put my hand in the water and decide it has the perfect temperature.

Warm, not too warm. I let my body slide into the silk-like feeling water. Everything's just fine I... Yawn... I... I... I don't remember my eyelids being so heavy, I... I... Ah, well. I think I can hear Melissa, calling for me.

_Later._

Coldness. Icy mist surrounds me. I try to get warmer by moving, but my limbs only get colder. Feels like I'm in some kind of swamp, I can feel the moisture in the air.

Bodies in the distance. Disturbing sounds near me. Yes, must be in a swamp! I extremely dislike swamps, they're dangerous, scary, dirty and apparently cold.

Voices. Cowell. I look for him, move my head to the left... Ouch! I wish I didn't. Something really hard... I feel like I'm falling. Liquid fills my mouth and nose. I gasp for air, water is what I get. I scream, I shout, I...

Awake.

Oh, right. I was taking a bath. I shiver. The bath water has cooled down extremely. It must've been hours...

My skin's all wrinkled. Ew, I can't stand that feeling, and the way it looks. I'm going to have a hard time when I get old.

I put a cashmere towel around me, I groan satisfied - it's my favorite. It's as soft as Melissa's skin and... Ah, well.

I quickly brush my teeth, I know I should spend more attention to my dental hygiene. When I'm 'finished' I feel guilty. My teeth are pretty yellow and hurt regularly. I should see a dentist but my phobia for them always gets me in the way.

The fear started when I was a five year old, the friendly 'Dental-Check-Clown' with his balloon animals was a little too much for me, I guess. Yes, I do remember sleeping in my mother's bed for about a week, having nightmares about dogs in vibrant colors and gasping dentures chasing me.

My fear of the Freaks? Nothing compared to that!


	5. Chapter 5

Tea Party

Wang's skyscraper keeps impressing me. I've been there more than twenty times, but the beautifully reflecting glass and the dazzling height still makes me shiver. And that's only the outside, when I stand at the front door I know I am going to see stylish decorated rooms, art galleries and indoor gardens as soon as I get in!

The life guards at the door bend over when they see me. They respect me, admire me, treat me like a king. Still, I'm nothing like Wang. He's the one they really worship, their emperor.

I walk into the huge entry hall. A fancy looking Chinese guy approaches me.

''Mr. Rzeznik.''

''Yes.''

''Mr. Wang expects you at the teahouse at the roof.''

''Ah, lovely, I've always been fond of the teahouse.''

''If I may guide you.''

I nod and we walk to the luxurious evelator. It has a wall of glass and two flamboyantly red sofas. Me and the other gentleman decide to sit down and watch the view, the best of Pacific City.

Of course we see the Peacekeepers ruin it once again.

''There seem to be casualties down there.''

''Oh, yes. Just the every day discomfort.''

''Ah, yes...''

An awkward silence creeps in until the evelator reaches the top floor. Arrived there, it makes place for an awkward conversation.

I don't worry much, my conversations and silences have been awkward for all my life... I've got used to it by now.

''Splendid'' I say as I get off the sofa.

''I'll walk with you.''

The waiter accompanies me as I walk through the garden on the roof. It's amazing, Wang even has a pond with a cute little bridge here! Not to mention the artistic prunes trees and the sweet tigerlilies.

I see something colourful from the corner of my eye. It surprises me.

''Is that a butterfly?''

''Ýes, and a very beautiful exemplar.''

''Strange. The air in Pacific City isn't excactly the most... environmentally friendly.''

''Ah, Mr. Rzeznik. Mr. Wang's skyscraper is so high, higher than the dirty clouds of carbon dioxide.''

I inhale the fresh air. It's sweet, and cleaner than the air I'm used to.

''You might be right.''

We walk further and further into paradise, passing by orange trees and orchids, and finally we reach the teahouse.

It has the unique Chinese architecture, with the fir-like shaped roof and paper lanterns next too the door.

As I step in, I hear loud voices talking. I bet Cowell and Oakley have just arrived.

''Vitally!''

''Thadeous.''

Yes, Oakley's definately present.

''Sit down!''

Oakley and Fang-Yin made room for me. Hey, wait...

''Hello Melissa.''

''Vitally...''

Wang coughed. I forgot to greet our kingpin! What kind of servant am I, for God's sake?

''Mr. Wang! It's great to see you, how's life - er, I mean, how's business? And how's your rheumatism? I hope you don't have too much problem with the weather... ''

''Ah, Rzeznik. It's okay, okay. I can understand that you rather greet my charming granddaughter than me! Besides'' a shadow fell to Wang's face ''my rheumatism is the last thing I worry about. You know... Peacekeepers.''

I nod, feeling stupid again, just standing in the doorway.

''Like my familiar Thadeous Oakley said, come, sit down. It's okay, my friend. We have nice Indian tea with honey and milk, not to forget the sweet-tasting delicacies!''

Once again I nod, and walk to my place at the table like a rigid rotor. All of this is too much... I'm not much of a people person, I wish I could quit...

''I'm very satisfied about the number of people coming to this meeting, despite of the conditions. Colonel Cowell, my good friend Oakley, the lovely Melissa, Rzeznik of course. The dear Mrs. Timbol will come later, in the early noon I presume. Oh, and I believe everyone knows why Czermenco can't be here, don't?''

Wang looks sad. I don't know why, I never liked that Czermenc-guy. He was scary and he smelled of blood and viscera.

When I realize Melissa's actually crying I whisper: ''Hey. It's allright. Czermenguy was a really good lad and I'm sure he's in some... better place now. Stop crying, I... ''

''Yo Vit, I thought you never liked Ballie?''

''Me, not liking..? ... Who?''

''Baltazar. Czer... Czer... Ah well, never been good pronouncing foreign names, haha! Anyway, I thougt you didn't...''

''That's non sense!'' I shout, a bit snappy. ''He was a good pal and...''

''Ah, I get it! Impressing the girl! Woo-hoo! Melissa! Great catch!''

''Oakley!'' Cowell shouts while eating a cupcake. A rainstorm of crumbs ends up in the coffee pot.

''Cowell, please, be careful! You are ruining such a lovely...''

''Sorry grampa. I meanuh, Mr. Wang. I just thought Oakley should stop teasing the Polish guy.''

''You're right, you're right but...''

''Sorry Rzez!'' Oakley laughs.

''It's uhm... it's okay'' I stumble. ''I... I really don't have a crush on Melissa, if you thought so. Our relation is business related, nothing more, nothing less.''

I quickly glance at her. Is it just me or did something in her eyes change? While I look at her she averts her face. Did I hurt her, I?

The others begin to discuss about politics in the other states of America, and about Kanye West for some reason. They leave the real talk until Mrs. Timbol arrives, she usually has great plans and stradgedies. That woman must play RPG-games daily!

I just stare blankly ahead. I'm not happy about this situation, not at all. Embarrassed, jerky...

''Your tea gets cold, my son.''

I look up. It's Wang. He smiles, his face radiates like the sun itself. The good man loves his tea parties, that's surely something I came to know with the years. I don't like social activities, but the food involved is usually nice.

I take a sip of my tea and take a look at the wonderful lady next to me. She smiles. She ain't angry anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Shai-Television

Half an hour later my least favorite lady arrived. Mrs. Timbol.

''Good afternoon, folks.''

The woman goes sit down without shaking anyone's hands or kissing anyone's cheeks. She's not a person to do that. If she visites someone for business, it's just for business. Though I doubt if she ever visites anybody just for the sociabibity, I can't picture her talking to a friend about fashion or her husband.

Who she just married to get more influence in the gang, that's an overall known fact.

''The casualities. Right'' she sais while having a cup of black coffee. She doesn't drink it black because she is sweet already. She drinks it black because she doesn't care about being sweet. ''It's a true tragedy. We took care of our beloved citizens like they were our own children! Now they just... betray us, team up with those anarchists from the Agency. But don't worry. They will come back to us.''

''You got my attention'' Oakley speaks.

''Nice, Oaktree. Or whatever you're called.

It's time for some serious, well intentioned 'propaganda'. It ain't hard, we just got to need some posters of Wang, some nice well-token pictures. We have to speak to our nationals in public, maybe in the Great Library or on the Main Square. We have to tell them our good will and our plans for...''

''And a radio show!'' Oakley interrupts Timbol.

She gives him an annoyed look.

''That's possible Oaktree, but don't you think it's a little bit amateurish and... ''

''Maybe it ís, Mrs. Timbol, but citizens these days dó love to listen to the radio. We can get a wide public and... No! I have an even better idea! We need to have our own channel, on television, yes! Or at least our own talkshow! I know the perfect host!'' Wang chuckles.

''Yes? Who?''

''Our own Thadeous Oakley of course!'' Thadeous himself shouts.

''Well, I actually had Melissa in mind but... ''

''No grandfather'' she interrupts him with her beautiful voice. ''I'm busy, very, ve-ry busy, and now that times are getting more chaotic... I won't have the time to prepare for a tv-programme, I won't even have the time to rest, I can't even appear on television like that. By the way... Media is Oakley's department, if my memory serves me. Let him do it. I know he'll love it, and he's even more charismatic than I am.''

She ain't right about the last part. And she always looks beautiful, even with her dark circles and all.

''This job is really meant to be Oakley's...''

''Yes! Yes! Yes!'' Thadeous screams, while heavily nodding.

''Thanks Oakley, now I'M DEAF!'' Cowell shouts back at him. ''Aren't there any other volunteers? Anyone? Rzeznik? Mrs. Timbol? Why don't you in person, Mr. Wang? Please? Anyone?''

I sigh. Why does Oakley always have to mess up the meetings? Imagine how quiet and relaxed it would be without him shouting enthiousiastic or releasing another discussion.

And I'm not okay with his annoying persona representing our beautiful organisation!

''I think Oakley would do a great job'' Melissa says.

''Yes, yes, indeed!'' I gasp.


	7. Chapter 7

We Are Shai

''Welcome, welcome! Welcome to the first edition of the Shai-Gen corporation talkshow, 'We Are Shai'! Ladies and gentlemen, sit down please, I'm your host Thadeous Oakley. Our guest for today is the brave ex-marine Colonel Cowell! A big applause to Colonel Cowell!''

''Wow, that guy sucks big time'' I comment.

It's Friday night, Melissa is at my place and we are watching the first episode of 'We Are Shai' with a huge bowl of salted popcorn.

''He seems to like what he does'' Melissa says amused.

''Yes but... Argh, look at this. This could be a cheap - what's the guy called? - rip-off.''

''Don't be so hard on Oakley.''

''I won't.''

I still haven't figured out why I do everything Melissa wants me to, and even thinks what Melissa wants me to, this can't be just a crush, this woman must've hypnotized me. Is she planning my doom or what?

'No Vitally' says my mother's voice inside my head. 'You're in love!'

I shiver. I hate to hear the voice of my dead mother, it's unnatural and it makes me doubt my senses. Sometimes I think I'm really ill, that there's a mental desease eating my sick and twisted brain.

No, that can't be, now I sound like Viktor Rabotkinov, that Volk Gang Boss!

''Cowell, matey-man. What's your...''

Cowell slaps his forehead with his own hand.

''Oakley, for God's sake, don't talk to me this informal in public! This ain't the Jerry Springer show, we are the Shai-Gen corporation and should be taken seriously...''

Oh, that's the guy called!

''A little entertaining won't harm the folks, though, we're not even the Volk! Ha ha ha, it was a pun, folks - Volk, got it, with a V! That criminal organisation... That...''

Oakley falls silent, but not as silent as the crowd. Nobody is laughing. Can I hear crickets, singing outside?

''Man, I feel like an idiot to be in the same team as he is'' Melissa says.

''Yeah, somebody should shoot him, this is first class degradation!'' I add.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Make Stupid Wishes

While having breakfast - toast and scrambled eggs, yum! - my eye fell on the local newspaper, The Corridor Daily. On the front page, there was a very disturbing picture... I knew exactly what it was, eventhough I'd wished for this only yesterday, my stomach twisted when I read the actual article...

_**The Elimintion Of Thadeous Oakley  
**_**PACIFIC CITY - Last night the host of 'We Are Shai', Thadeous Oakley, has been shot right after the first broadcast of the show. Oakley was found dead in his appartment. **_Fortunate for the people who dislike the talkshow 'We Are Shai' - about 70% of Pacific City's inhabitans - member of the Shai-Gen corporation Thadeous Oakley has been shot. The perpator is The Agent, expirimental clone and hero of the Agency, which isn't a surprise to most people. It's a common fact that the Agent is well-trained and created to eliminate all of the Agency's - thus Pacific City's - opponents.  
May Rzeznik and Timbol follow._

May Rzeznik and Timbol follow? Who is this journalist? How does he or she dare to... Wait, I can see the name on the bottom of the article... Marie Allemange. That bitch is going to die, soon.

I reach out for my fancy-looking high-tech telephone and call for some of my mercaneries.

''Marie Allemange... Yes, the reporter. Yes. Yes, that's right. Fine. Thank you.''

Now it's just a matter of time. Hm... Melissa must've read this too, The Corridor Daily is among her favorite newspapers. Is the poor girl is shocked? Frightenend of what she read? Scared that she might die too, or... I? I should tell her I'm alive. I've memorised her telephone number, so she won't have to wait very long.

''Melissa! Hey, eh...''

''Have you seen that article?'' I hear from the other side of the line. She sounds pretty stressed.

I nod, which is useless since she can't see me. ''Yes. I hope it didn't upset you to much, it's rather...''

''I don't think you realize what's happening, do you?''

''Another boring burial?'' I joke, while knowing it's rude and inappropirate.

''Rzeznik, you're just! Argh! I...''

''Calm down Lissa. It's not like Oakley was your best friend... It would be another story if I would've been shot, but...''

''You not caring dog!''

''Melissa you never curse like this! You... Ehm..''

I hear sobs. I sigh. I never meant to make her even more unhappy.

''Look, why don't you just come over to my place? We'll be fine. We'll all be fine.''


	9. Chapter 9

Hold Me

Half an hour later the doorbell rang. I hurried, and opened the door as quickly as possible.

There she stood. Melissa Fang-Yin, the prettiest woman in the world, now with swollen eyes and uncombed hair. The expression on her face teared me apart and I just decide to hold her like we were going to die.

''Could you just... release me?'' she growled after a while.

''Oh, of course, is there anything I can do for you?''

''I'd... I'd like to drink something, please.''

''All right. Any preference, like something hot, something alcoholic, some soda-like liquid, you...''

''A glass of water would do.''

''Nice, nice, I'll get some for you, I'd love some... I mean! I'd like some water too, yeah, haha, please, sit down, make yourself comfortable.''

She settled down in my favorite chair, the one with the view on the city and covered her face with her hand. I knew it wouldn't be a clever thing to do if I would embrace her again so I just went to the kitchen and didn't rush much getting the drinks. The woman needed some time on her own.

''Here you are Melissa'' I said five minutes later as I walked into the living room.

''Thank you Vitaly, you're such an angel! I...''

She didn't finish the sentence.

''You...''

''I have been thinking. You always seemed like an alright guy to me, a good lad, a great collegue, but lately...''

''Lately what, Melissa? What have I done for you lately?'' I shivered while smiling. Would she confess her love to me? Was there something amorous there, really? Wasn't it just my wack imagination?

''Nothing, nothing Vitaly'' she said after doubting a little. ''I just wanted you to know that... I highly appericiate you and... Without you my life would've been... so much more stressful I...''

Why don't you just take the first step, Liss? You know I would never reject you, but you know I won't ever be brave enough to spill my heart out either...

''I understand'' I tell her with a bitter smile. ''I'm glad to hear that I'm a good friend, the friend I always wanted to be and... Well, yeah... I appreciate you too...''

After looking each other uncomfortable in the eyes for a while, we finished our glasses of water and decided to watch a movie.

''I'm going to stay here for a while anyway'' Melissa presumed. ''It's not safe out there. Not where I live, at last.''

''That's alright. You know I love your company.''


	10. Chapter 10

The In-Between

_''You are beautiful, Susie Salmon.''_

''Do you think he's going to kiss her?''

''Only if he dares to.''

''Why wouldn't he dare to kiss the girl? That guy looks great, no one would push him away and tell him to keep his paws...''

''You don't get it, do you? Taking the lead in a love affair can be scary when you can ruin a friendship.''

''I know but... He would never ruin it. I trust him. He's gentle, helpful, intelligent... Everything a woman could wish for.''

''He's a character in a movie'' Melissa said coldly. ''Just a character!''

She fell silent for a while, pretending she watched the movie. I knew better, we'd seen this film all over again. It was our favorite since it came out, and pretending we dodn't know any of the plot is part of the fun, it's one of our little traditions.

I love the way that woman pretends, it makes me weak in the knees. I think I've been too harsh on her lately... She's just like the film's narrator - Susie Salmon - so endearing, so beautiful, so... fragile.

What am I thinking? She's a member in one of world's most feared gangs and she's doing her job better than most, why am I calling her fragile? Because I love her, or... because I'm the only one she's opening up to?

''You are lovely, do you know that?''

No reaction. I'm sure she heard me. Suddenly I don't like the way this woman pretends that much anymore.

''Hm, what?''

''Nothing. I said you were lovely. You didn't listen.''

''That's 'cause eh... Film is interesting.''

''Yeah... we've only seen it sixty times, you with your photographical memory can't have adsorbed the plot just yet.''

She falls silence again. And I decide to do so too.

''Should I get you a nice cup of tea?'' she offers me when the film's playing a dull part about the in-between.

She can't be thirsty, we just drunk seven glasses of soda coffee. Her eightest glass still stands on the side table, partly filled. She just wants to escape the living room for a while 'cause the romantic part that's coming next will get on her nerves.

''I would be a very bad host if my guests had to pour their own tea. I'll get it for you, which do you prefer, mint or Indian Chai? Oh, and of course you can have green tea or Black Earl if you like, I just don't have foolish flavours like mango or coconut...''

''How about the Chinese tea I bought you last month? Or did you already finish the whole tea box?'' she laughs loudly. ''If so, that's alright. I kow just how good it is!''

''Well, actually, yes, I've finished it. But you didn't bring me that last month, you bought me that in May! Presuming it's February now, I don't think...''

''May? No you must be mistaking... It can't be that long! I... I...''

''Work took over lots of our social activities, didn't it?'' I sneer.

''You líve for your work, Vitally! Me too, that's just what... makes us such a great couple... collegial point of view, of course.''

We should be more than just collegues, that's what I want to say but I don't. Instead I ask her: ''So, Earl Grey or Indian Chai?''

''Neither, I guess. Get me the mint. I want fresh leaves and only one sugar cube, not three like Wang usually gives me. Can you remember that all the way to the kitchen?''

''Of course I can, Miss Fang. You're not the only one in this room with an IQ over 150...''

''I know, but I'm the only one in the room that ácts like someone with an IQ...''

''Don't get angry on mé because Wáng gives you too many sugar cubes...''

''I'm not angry with you at all, Vitally Rzeznik! Have you ever seen me in my angry suit?''

''... You aren't?''

''No. And I'm sorry if I act like a spoiled princess but... Don't you realize...''

''I know you are having hard time Liss, I try my best to be there for you but...''

''I know Vitally. And I appreciate. And I...''

''Ah, look, he's reciting her a poem.''

''What..? Oh, the movie! Yes, that parts catches you every time, doesn't it?''

''Yeah, it does..''

We keep silent while watching the romantic scene we both tried to avoid. It's not that bad at all. I don't feel the least uncomfortable.

''Hey, Lissa...'' I say mindful when it's over.

''Yes, Vitally?''

''I could recite you a poem too... If you like.''

A grin from ear to ear.

''I'd love that, well...''

''First I'll get you some tea. Hm, it's getting dark in here... I'll turn on some lights. And let's order some Chinese, I'm starving! Babi Pangang for you, I suppose?''

''Marvelous! Yeah, the red pork stuff, like always ehm...''

I grab the phone to order dinner.


End file.
